


Letters

by antevasin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s06e26 Tears of the Prophets, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antevasin/pseuds/antevasin
Summary: If he doesn't want to speak, he should try to write, Jake says.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is the second fic I ever finished (we're talking November here), but I debated on whether or not to post it for a long time because it is so short. But since I haven't come up with other super short fics since, I'm just going to give up the idea of making an anthology for now and post it as a single fic. If I ever come up with more short scenes, I might just add them here!
> 
> The ending of Tears of the Prophets, for all the episode's flaws, is one of the most heartbreaking moments of DS9 in my eyes, so I'll probably keep writing fic about it until my laptop breaks.

If he doesn't want to speak, he should try to write, Jake says.

And he doesn't want to speak. So he writes.

Letters to the Prophets. He knows they will not read them, but at least he has said something. If he's the Emissary, that should count for something, right?

Letters to Major Kira. Those he actually sends. But he never checks for a reply. He asks if things are going well on the station. But he couldn't bear with either answer, so he does not wait for one.

Letters to Dax. Apologies, memories, and finally the confession he barely managed to make to himself. He often finds himself reminded of Jennifer's death now. He wrote letters to her. He had burned those. He burns the letters to Dax too.

He doesn't want to speak, and he doesn't want to listen. His father puts him to work in the kitchen. When he doesn't work, he writes letters.

Jake writes him a letter. He hugs his son for a long time.

He still doesn't want to speak. So he writes.


End file.
